1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic interactive communication system, and more particularly, to a system with improved control and optimally distributed interactive communication functionality between various device units.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various communication technologies, such as an e-mail technology that enables people to transmit and receive information to/from each other, are commercially known. Palm-size and/or portable communication devices that incorporate these technologies have become popular due to their portability and power. In the conventional technology, such communication devices are capable of transmitting and/or receiving communication messages and downloading and/or uploading information from other sources. The communication devices can download substantial data on the screen. For example, a portable Global Position System (“GPS”) produces signals for a navigation system to allow directional navigation.
Conventional portable communication devices either store data in a database of the device or receive data from another device, such as a server. In use, the device shows the data in a display so that the user can manipulate the data. A Blackberry™ handheld portable communication system is an example. These devices, however, provide static data not updated in real-time because it may require an increased bandwidth for transmitting the data. Due to the limit of usage of the bandwidth, the conventional communication device may not transmit and receive the data in real time.